


Avoidance Is the Name of The Game

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [14]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Johnny and Rachel are in Denial, Penny is about to rip her hair out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Johnny and Rachel have been avoiding each other since the kiss, Penny unfortunately is in the middle of it all.
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Avoidance Is the Name of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only the plot

**Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird **

**Avoidance Is the Way of The Game**

“So, you guys have not talked about it?” Penny asked Rachel.

“You mean about the attacks that had happened?” Rachel asked. Penny breathed in because she knew from Connor that both Johnny and Rachel had avoided talking about the kiss. It had been annoying because it wasn’t going to go away. It was just getting worst as they both were burying themselves in either work or superheroes. It had already been two months since the kiss.

“Rachel, I’m talking about the kiss,”

“Why would I want to know about you kissing Wade?” Rachel asked her and Penny screamed internally, and it was just the fact that she would probably get electrocuted that that stopped her from shaking Rachel.

“Okay, I’m going to walk away,” Penny told her. Rachel just nodded before getting back to her work. Penny walked toward the kitchen. Her Pop was standing there looking through some paperwork and getting breakfast done.

“Penny, are you okay?” Steve asked and it was the dumbest question he could ask as they moment he released it; it was like a hurricane of emotions.

“No, I am not okay, do you know why?” Penny asked Steve was not able to ask before she kept going. “Two of my best friends like each other more than friends and both of them are in denial the biggest ever!”

“I take it Rachel and Johnny are still not talking about the kiss,” Steve said.

“Yes, why is it so hard for them to get it through their thick skulls that they like each other,” Penny said.

“Now do not attack me, but have you thought that maybe they don’t want to ruin their friendship,” Steve said.

“It’s not like they are going to ruin it,” Penny told him.

“Penny, you have to keep in mind that Rachel lost and gain the last person she cared about, Johnny helped her with that…” Steve stopped as Penny was not listening to him anymore.

“We are locking them up in the closet,”

“Penny…” he saw her disappear.

“This is going to end up badly,” Steve said to no one.

“Steve!” Tony came inside the kitchen and saw his face. “I didn’t do anything,”

“I’m aware,” Steve said. “Now help me distract Rachel from overworking herself,”

“Is she still denying that she likes Johnny, Bruce and I were talking about it,”

“You were gossiping with Bruce?”

“I do not gossip,” Tony said offended. “We were just sharing information,”

#

_Baxter Building_

Sue walked into the garage and saw that Johnny seemed to be working overtime on his motorcycle. He had even turned in his report on time and he hadn’t been dating at all.

“Johnny, we didn’t see you for lunch,” Sue told him.

“I ordered some burgers, I’m fine,”

“Are you sure?” Sue asked. She knew that since that night with the famous kiss, which no one seemed to be talking about anymore. Johnny had not gotten out of Baxter building or gone out much unless it was to take down villains. It surprised her that it would happen. She also hadn’t seen Rachel come to the Baxter building either, Penny had come, but Rachel hadn’t with the excuse that she was working on something important.

“Someone is here to see you,” she said. Johnny stopped and pulled out.

“Is Rachel here?’ He asked.

“No, it’s Penny actually,” Johnny sighed. “Tell her to come in then,”

“Wow, that is the welcoming I was expecting,” Penny said with a smile.

“Penny, I thought you would be with Pepper today?” Johnny asked as he noticed that she was wearing a business suit.

“No, I was just with Rachel,” Penny said.

“Is she alright, I thought that she was working,” Johnny said acting uncaring.

“I actually bugged her to come to Avenger’s Tower, she had been working herself to the bone,” Penny admitted folding her arms.

“Again?” Johnny asked. He remembered Rachel working herself to the bone when stuff was in her mind.

“Yeah, if I can sic my Pop on her and her Papa it will be fun to see,” Penny told him. “So, we are planning on a movie night, are you coming?”

“I’m actually going out today,” Johnny said.

“Are you still putting about the kiss?” she asked,

“I am not pouting,” Johnny said. “Why is nobody getting it?”

“Do you know what I think?” Penny asked.

“What, what is it because I am getting everyone’s opinion on this?” Johnny snapped and Penny sighed. They both didn’t notice Sue on the side listening and she felt bad about it.

“I think both of you liked the kiss and are avoiding each other,” Penny said sitting down on the ground with him not caring for the suit.

“You do realize that we could ruin our friendship,” Johnny told her.

“If you guys do not try, what will happen?”

“Nothing,” Johnny said.

“Are you waiting on someone else to come along and pull her out from under you, because I know many people that want to go near her,”

“No one is going to be doing that,”

“I don’t know, I heard that Wally was flirting,”

“He has a fiancé,” Johnny said defensively.

“Well I suppose your right,” Penny said getting up. “I will be waiting for you at Avengers Tower for movie night,”

Johnny saw her leave and he felt like he had just been played.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos


End file.
